


Take What I Got ('Til I Ain't Got Nothin' Left)

by twofacedjanus



Series: Do you believe I'm yours? [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Absurdly Detailed Semen, Alien Culture, Awkward Conversations, Background Spock/Nyota Uhura - Freeform, Body Hair Appreciation, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Cum Marking, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottoming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofacedjanus/pseuds/twofacedjanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim makes a mess of Bones. An alien ambassador makes a mess of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What I Got ('Til I Ain't Got Nothin' Left)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about while working on another fic. I took the cum marking kink and ran with it the whole nine yards and then some. That is the entire point of this fic.  
> When I say "Body hair appreciation" I mean "Jim and Bones are far hairier than in the movies and no one can stop me." When I say "Absurdly Detailed Semen" I MEAN IT.  
> Special thanks to iseult1124 and kipster92 for both putting up with me and betaing this work.  
> This is my very first long fic, hope you enjoy!

There were soft kisses being pressed into his shoulder; that was the first thing Jim noticed. The next was the warm body still wrapped comfortably around him in a snug bear hug. A muscled, hairy leg had snaked around him in the night, trying to press against Jim as much as possible.

Bones had spent the night with Jim, sharing dinner and a movie together, although the movie was soon forgotten in lieu of a more intimate activity. At Jim’s back, Bones' chest rose and fell with each slow breath, pushing softly against him, and Bones burrowed his face into Jim's neck as he gently carded his fingers through the luxurious blond fur coating his chest and belly.

Jim took a deep breath to rouse himself from the clutches of sleep, and he felt a hand start moving south through his happy trail. One remained pressed to Jim's chest as the other drifted through the soft hair down toward his cock.

"Good morning, darlin'," Bones whispered heavily as he skimmed his lips along Jim’s neck. He propped himself up on an elbow to deliver a peck to the corner of Jim's mouth, but the hand wrapped around Jim's penis meant only one balance point; the doctor quickly lost his balance and fell backward.

Jim turned over and giggled, gazing warmly at his lover, whose hand had fallen away from his dick. He took the opportunity to lean over Bones, kiss him, and mumble a soft "Good morning."

Bones reached up to run his fingers through Jim's hair and look into his eyes with affection and joy. He found Jim's cock again and started playfully running his fingers along its half-hard length, frowning briefly. "I have to go to the bathroom," he whispered, his embarrassed smile all the apology Jim needed.

Jim kissed him again and breathed out, "It's okay," adding in a furtive whisper, "I do too."

The bed shifted as the doctor slipped out from under the sheets and walked purposefully toward the bathroom. Jim's eyes wandered up Bones' bare, muscular back, gaze darting to the freckles he'd mapped out over their many nights together. He glanced down to watch his lover’s toned derriere and sculpted legs as he walked.

"Are you starin' at me again?" Bones called out to Jim, his voice echoing out of the small bathroom.

Jim laughed softly and replied, "I can't appreciate the view?"

Jim laid back on the bed, lazily scratching his belly as he impatiently awaited the doctor’s return. He stared up at the ceiling for a bit before his gaze wandered around the room. He took in the sight of their clothing spread around the bed from last night and he started stroking himself at the memory of the fantastic blowjob Bones had given him. By the time he was totally stiff, he realized the man had been in the bathroom for quite a while.

Bones finished and started his return to the bed, but walked much slower, giving Jim a show of his sturdy, muscled body. He raked his eyes up Bones' legs to his thick, veiny cock, up the forest of hair coating his entire torso. Jim smiled wide once his gaze reached Bones’ self-satisfied smirk and raised eyebrow.

Bones watched as Jim stared hungrily at his cock, swelling slowly under his gaze. "Are you just gonna look, or are you gonna give me a proper good mornin'?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

Jim slowly dragged himself over to kneel in front of Bones, his cock standing at attention inches away from Jim's lips. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around the base of Bones' length. Squeezing lightly, he looked up at Bones through his eyelashes as he pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. Bones let the breath he was holding audibly escape through his nose. "Jim..." he whispered.

Jim dragged his tongue around the tip of Bones' penis, but suddenly drew back. He nearly fell to the floor as he pushed off the bed to dart toward the bathroom. Bones reached outward to grab him, but fell forward onto the bed, his butt clearly on display over the edge of the mattress.

"You little shit!" Jim heard from the bed; he cackled all the way to the bathroom before skidding through the doorway and slamming his fist against the locking panel. Inside, he went about his morning business before hastily going for the lube stashed in the drawer.

He uncapped it, coated his fingers and rubbed the lube between them to warm it up before bracing a forearm against the wall. He took a deep breath, relaxed himself as best he could, and reached behind to start readying himself for Bones’ dick, working his fingers around and lubing himself up. He bit back a moan and silently thanked their bedroom romp from the prior evening for not needing to do as much preparation as usual.

When he was satisfied with how loose he felt, he put the lube away before marching out of the bathroom. Shoulders hunched into a predatory stalk, he entered the bedroom. He could see Bones lazing on his back and looking at the ceiling, his thick cock laying against his happy trail, begging for Jim's attention. While he loved sucking on that beautiful dick, he had other plans for it today.

"About time," Bones chuckled. He reached over to Jim, who took his hands and knelt over him to plaster against every inch of Bones. They wrapped around each other, palming and petting wherever they could reach. Jim rose up and met Bones’ lips in a deep, thorough greeting.

Their kisses alternated between soft and chaste, deep and tender, and hungry. They clawed at each others’ hair and shoulders, leaving impressions and scrapes in the wake of nails and fingertips. When Bones blindly groped for the night stand to retrieve the other tube of lube, Jim lightly wrapped his fingers around his wrist and pulled it down to his side.

"Can I do everything?" he whispered against Bones’ lips. Bones' eyes darkened and he slowly nodded, nibbling on Jim’s lip in anticipation. When the doctor released him, Jim leaned over for another kiss, but missed as Bones shifted to get more comfortable. He hit his nose instead and snickered as he clawed open the drawer and grabbed the lube.

When Jim had a good position over Bones, he flipped open the lube and coated his entire palm with it, then reached behind him to grab Bones' still stiff cock. He supported himself with his other hand on Bones' chest, running his palm over his pecs and down his sternum, feeling the soft fur drag through his fingers and kneading gently into the hard muscle.

“Love the way you feel like this,” Jim said in a sultry whisper, smiling down at Bones as he lovingly caressed his body, appreciating the brunet hair coating him.

Bones gave him a gentle grin. “Like what?”

“All this beautiful brown hair all over you.” Jim started humming as he massaged Bones’ muscles, dragging his fur between his fingers.

Bones pawed at Jim’s belly, gently palming the blond hair covering him in silent adoration of Jim’s own soft coating.

He worked Bones with a slow backhand grip, watching the man's eyes flutter closed as he let his head fall back. His lover's hands ran along Jim's tummy, teasing the ticklish skin with light touches, making his hair stand on end. He gave Bones' penis a slippery twist and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. The brunet started fucking into Jim’s hand, and he bit his lip to hide his grin. As punishment, he withdrew his fingers from Bones’ cock.

Jim tutted, waggling a finger back and forth. "You said I could do everything," he teased.

Bones groaned in mild frustration, Jim’s name escaping his lips as a breathy whine as he thrusted his hips up ever so slightly in the air.

"Not until you stay still." Jim levelled a smug glare at him. When Bones stopped moving, Jim capped the lube and tossed it, intending for it to land on the nightstand.

It hit the wall instead, which knocked the cap open again. Jim watched it plop onto the pillow next to Bones' head, splattering lube onto the pillow, causing him to erupt in breathy laugher. The sight of his lover’s delighted grin made Bones give a hearty chuckle.

"Ah fuck," he choked between gasps. "I'll get that later." He leaned over Bones again to rest by his ear and whispered, "Are you ready?"

Bones’ eyes widened in anticipation, and he nodded.

Jim blindly groped for Bones’ dick behind him. Bones shuddered when Jim's grip slipped, inadvertently stroking his length, and Jim laughed under his breath. With Bones in hand, he started shimmying backward, and once situated, lined Bones up until he felt his dick slowly press into him. He ever so slowly lowered himself down, feeling Bones fill him. A sigh escaped his lips once Bones was resting fully inside him.

"Bones," he hissed. Bones’ eyeline darted up to meet his, and Jim leaned over to kiss him slow and sweet. Jim’s heart warmed as he was met with the soulful gaze of Bones’ beautiful, honey-colored eyes, and his lover's hands reached up to gently caress the back of Jim's head.

Jim took the clean pillow in hand and cradled Bones' head to stuff the pillow under, giving him a better view. The surgeon’s deft hands rested on Jim’s thighs as he awaited his next move. Jim took to lovingly palming Bones’ chest, massaging his hairy pecs and exploring the contours of his belly, lightly scraping at the taut skin with blunt fingernails.

Bones wriggled underneath him in a futile attempt to get some friction, but Jim remained still. He ran his hands over the expanse of the doctor’s torso, up to cup his neck with one hand and caress his cheek with the other.

"Bones, let me do everything. Okay?" Jim asked softly. "Just relax. I'll make it good for you."

Bones stilled his hips and began slowly running his hands up Jim's tummy, dragging his fingers along the dips of his abs and playing with his blond belly fur. Jim rewarded him with a roll of his hips, smiling wide as Bones' jaw dropped at the drag of Jim around his cock. His movements were varied, sometimes pausing to move side to side to hear Bones gasp, sometimes fucking himself deep down to the hilt of Bones' cock.

"Oh god... Jim," Bones moaned, digging his fingernails into Jim’s thighs.

Jim leaned forward to plant a sweet kiss on Bones’ cheek. His hands swept over Bones' body, rubbing the bulky muscle and ghosting his fingertips along the hair. Resting his hands on the doctor’s biceps and gripping tenderly, he leaned over and left a wet kiss in the middle of his chest. Hands rose up to cup the back of Jim’s head and stroke down his shoulders as he left kiss after kiss along the plane of flesh.

Jim licked at his sternum, his tongue creeping over the salty skin and light hair. A drag of his tongue over Bones’ pec to meet his nipple elicited a deep shudder out of his lover. He sucked it into his mouth, enveloping it in wet heat, pulling a breathy moan from his best friend’s throat. Jim released Bones’ bicep to reach for his other pec. As his tongue laved over one nipple, his hand played with the other, pressing into the muscle and lovingly carding through the hair over his pec.

When Jim let Bones out from between his teeth, he left three soft kisses to his nipple. A glance up at Bones gave him a vision of pleasure; his head was tossed back and his Adam’s apple worked up and down his throat. He let out a hoarse “Ohhhhh Jim,” dragging out his name into a quiet hum.

Jim smirked at the sight of his lover beneath him, chest heaving, body flushed pink. His articulate hands started wandering over Jim’s torso again, caressing the muscle and dipping into the valleys of his belly. They moved upward to thread his fingers into Jim’s chest hair, palming over his exposed body. His grin only widened at the sight of Bones completely wrecked under his hands.

The blond's fingers stilled over Bones’ sternum and Jim felt the powerful thump of Bones’ heart beneath his palm. He stilled his hips to take a moment of appreciation for the strong, steady rhythm buried in the gorgeous body of his best friend.

Jim started giggling. Bones’ eyes cracked open to look at him incredulously. "What's so funny?"

Laughter trailed off into a sigh and Jim’s fierce blue eyes looked fondly into Bones'. "I can feel your heartbeat through your dick."

Bones took a moment to process that, but a grin split his face as he started laughing along with Jim, who leaned forward to give Bones a soft kiss.

Jim started moving again, dragging his hips forward and back to fuck the air while Bones hungrily watched his cock bob lightly around. Jim’s mouth dropped open at the feeling of Bones' cock pressing into him.

A wide smile crossed Jim’s face at the sight of his precum leaking all over Bones' happy trail, making a filthy mess. He lifted himself off Bones until he felt the crown of his cock catch inside him. When he pushed his body onto Bones’ lap he let out a gasp and stars flooded his vision as the doctor's hard cock brushed back and forth across his sweet spot.

Bones looked up at his captain with half-lidded eyes. "I'm gonna cum soon," he whispered.

“Not yet,” Jim breathed out with a mischievous grin, and he stopped his movements entirely, letting Bones’ dick press against his prostate.

Bones sharply exhaled. “You stopped,” he said incredulously. “Why did you stop? You can’t just do that.”

Jim smirked and snickered as he ran his fingers through Bones’ belly fur and along the length of his cock, getting as much of his precum as he could. With a deft twist of the wrist he coated his shaft. Bones watched as he stroked his fingers up and down his hard cock, momentarily teasing at the head. He reached his free hand over to gently lift Bones’ head to get a better view as Jim’s fingertips dragged over the head of his dick.

Bones groped for the lube next to him, and Jim huffed as he accidentally squeezed it, squirting some out onto the pillow. The hand that was gently taking light fistfuls of Jim’s chest hair drew away. He watched Bones coat his hand in lube and start slicking up his dick. With a rapt, heavy gaze he watched agile hands stroke him with a slow hand job. His own hand met the surgeon’s and they matched pace into a languid rhythm of gentle twisting.

Bones let the lube go and let out a loud guffaw when it rolled off the bed, letting some squeeze out onto the carpet.

Jim kept a firm grip on his cock, running along its length with Bones' hand meeting his. He sat himself further down on the doctor's cock and was soon letting out choked off gasps. Bones wriggled his free hand under Jim to start massaging his balls.

"Oh shit," Jim hissed.

Bones gave him a toothy grin. "Gotta get revenge somehow."

"Revenge? I'm literally working my ass off here for you."

Deft fingers pressed into Jim's perineum and Bones felt Jim’s penis swell ever so slightly in his hand. Jim let out a sharp exhale, his abs flexing and his chest heaving. The movement of his hips began anew and Bones heaved out a breath, blessed friction sending shockwaves of pleasure through his whole body.

“I’m getting close,” Jim breathed. Bones released Jim, letting him pace himself. He took to palming Jim’s tummy again, gently caressing him. A calloused hand ran up through his happy trail to rest over Jim’s heart. As he gently played with Jim’s balls, his sack drew up and he started tightening around Bones’ cock.

“Bonesssssss,” Jim moaned as he stilled his hand and lowered his eyeline to his best friend’s torso. He was treated to the sight of his cock spurting thick rope after rope of cum onto Bones’ body in time with every euphoric throb. Bones was torn between looking at the beautiful ecstasy framing the captain’s face and the sight of his pulsing cock shooting thick lines of pearly white jizz onto him. His eyes locked onto the former when another moan of his nickname escaped from Jim.

Jim convulsed until his body had pumped out eight long lines of cum to coat Bones’ furry body. Heaving out breaths, he took a few moments to gather himself before surveying his lover. A delighted chuckle parted his lips at the sight below him. Thick strings of semen stretched out from Bones’ happy trail all the way up his chest. Much had pooled on his pecs, and a few strings had reached his neck. A long rope ran from his stubbled cheekbone all the way down his jaw and neck.

“Oh my god,” Jim half-gasped, half-laughed. The doctor reached up to thumb under the head of Jim’s dick, gathering some jizz that was dripping down. When he had Jim’s attention, he brought it to his lips to lick it off. The other man’s jaw dropped at the sight, and Bones brought his hands up to cup Jim’s neck.

Jim braced a hand on Bones' shoulder, running his other through the long stripes of jizz that lovingly hugged his best friend’s body. He swept his hand over Bones' belly, painting the canvas of his body with his warm cum, working it into his skin and the soft, brown hair that coated every inch of him.

"Jim..." Bones sighed happily. The blond gave a boyish grin and a small shake of his head when he started gently fucking himself on the brunet’s achingly hard dick. Slowly he ran his sticky hand over his best friend’s body, getting his cum wherever he could see clean skin. He massaged the hard muscle under his fingertips and moved down to Bones’ furry belly, affectionately tickling him with his tacky hand, feeling his lover’s breathing move his hand up and down. Jim took a few moments to purposelessly run his hand over his lover’s body as he coated him in jizz, appreciating all the curves of his muscle and the brunet hair he adored so much.

He cupped Bones’ jaw and planted a sweet kiss to his clean cheek. The doctor’s breath became labored again, and Jim pressed himself down on his cock to get it as deep inside him as possible.

When he felt Bones tense underneath him, he leaned forward to say "Cum for me, Bones," in a sultry whisper. Bones dropped his head back and moaned loudly, his belly heaving. Jim gave a wide smile as he felt Bones’ cock throbbing as he pumped his warm jizz deep inside him. The sight of Bones’ Adam’s apple working under the thick ropes of cum clinging to his throat was possibly the hottest thing Jim had ever seen.

After a moment of writhing in ecstasy, Bones stilled to look up into Jim’s eyes, panting out a labored chuckle. "That was amazing," he whispered.

Jim started laughing too. "Yeah, it was." He kissed Bones so sweetly it betrayed the filthy mess he now was. Playful fingers scooped up some of the semen still coating the doctor’s neck. Bones stretched his tongue out and Jim obliged him by offering his fingers to suck off the jizz.

They lay there for a while, Bones still buried to the balls, and Jim peppering his lover with kisses. He reared back and lovingly caressed Bones’ now sticky chest fur.

"Look at you," Jim laughed softly. He kissed Bones again, tasting himself on his lover’s lips.

"How do I look?" The doctor inquired, smiling at Jim's bright, sunny grin.

“Uh, amazing?” Bones broke into a giggle when Jim gently cuffed the side of his head. “I should get you a mirror to see yourself right now.”

They both gave a contented sigh and gazed affectionately into the other’s eyes. Neither wanted to break their quiet reverie.

“I love when you do that,” Bones said with a smile.

Jim grinned wide. “Do what?”

At that moment, Jim happened to glance at the nightstand and noticed a distinct absence of his old style analog chronometer. He strained to peer over the edge of the bed.

“When you - ”

"Where'd the chrono go?" His lips curled into a frown when he didn't find it.

Bones’ smile left abruptly. "I dunno. Maybe I knocked it off the table in my sleep."

"Shit, did you set the alarm for Alpha shift?"

Bones’ eyes widened in horror as he realized Jim's implication. "No, I forgot."

He huffed from the overstimulation when Jim pulled off of him. The captain crawled over the edge of the bed to check under it and pulled out his chronometer, its round screen dark from lack of power.

"Oh shit, it's broken! Computer, what time is it?"

A cool female voice replied, "0746 hours."

He whirled to face Bones, who now looked as if he may become ill. "We're gonna be late! I - " Jim gave his lover a once-over, and while his thoroughly debauched form would look fantastic at any other time, right now it was terrifying. "Get in the shower, run!"

Bones got tangled in the sheets in his haste to catch up with the blond streak sprinting across the room. He hopped across the bedroom floor with the blanket still wrapped around a foot, before extricating it and joining Jim in the shower, where he was mashing the darkened sonic shower control panel.

"It's busted!" Jim yelled, turning to face the doctor with a panic-stricken expression.

Bones hysterically jabbed the shower control panel. Ice cold water sprayed on the two of them. The captain let out an unholy shrieking noise and Bones just shoved him aside so he could rinse off his front.

Jim punched at the liquid soap dispenser, and when none came out he turned to his doctor and said, deathly serious, "The soap is all gone."

Bones slowly turned to face him with a horrified expression.

Jim started pacing in the tiny space. "What do we do, _what do we do_?" He shouted, though it slurred together into a single word.

"I don't know, Jim, you're the one who decided today was a great day to paint me with your jizz! You fix it!"

"Just rinse, just rinse, it's okay!" He bodily spun Bones around by the shoulders and started rubbing water all over his back to clean away whatever he could while Bones furiously sluiced water down his torso.

"That's not gonna work!"

"Computer, time!"

"0752 hours."

Alarm evident in every movement, Jim clambered out of the shower and started violently toweling himself off. "We're out of time, we gotta go." He watched in the mirror as Bones shut the water off, but when the man turned around, Jim felt the blood drain from his face. The sight of his best friend wearing the angriest expression he had seen in their six years of knowing each other and one year of … whatever it was they were doing filled him with dread.

"If we didn't have to meet the Orelian Ambassador today,” Bones grumbled in a dangerously low tone, "I'd kill you myself!"

Jim ignored Bones’ fury as best he could, focusing instead on shaping his damp hair. He ran a hand down his jaw and felt stubble resisting the draw of his palm.

"Lord Almighty why did everything go wrong this morning..." Bones moaned as he patted himself dry.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." A careful look at Bones' chest revealed wet, matted fur that looked no different than usual. Aside from the stubble decking the doctor’s jaw, nothing stood out. "You look perfectly fine."

"I still feel sticky, Jim! I have to work today like this!"

"It's fine it's fine I'm sorry I'll make it up to you I promise okay?" Jim blurted out as a single, massive word.

Jim ran to the bedroom to dig around in the dresser until he had found every piece of his uniform. Moments later came Bones, still wearing what Jim normally called his "bitchface," only this time magnified tenfold.

"I'm gonna kill you, Jim, I'm gonna do it." Bones growled as he dug through Jim's drawer until he found and assembled his entire uniform.

It wasn’t long until Jim was awkwardly pulling his top on as he danced a jig to free his leg from where it caught in his pants. Bones finished donning his science blues before Jim did, complaining every few moments about the cloying stick of the poorly washed residue. When Jim finished and had straightened his uniform he left for the living room, only to see the other man holding their communicators, about to exit the captain’s quarters.

"Bones, no, wait!" Jim sprinted over to the door and pushed his way in front of Bones, holding him back with outstretched palms. "You know the procedure!"

Bones seemed to droop forward, all the tension giving way for something else, but Jim didn't have any time to process it. The doctor sighed before handing over Jim's communicator, then dejectedly shuffled over to the opposite side of the room.

Jim palmed the door open and strode out into the hallway to look for bystanders. Satisfied that no witnesses were present, he cleared his throat to signal the coast was clear. His friend padded out of Jim's quarters, dragging his feet a bit. He patted Bones' upper arm, squeezing affectionately. "Okay, I gotta run to the transporter room to meet our guest. We'll be on the bridge in about twenty minutes. Meet us there after you check in with sickbay?"

"Yeah... yeah, okay," Bones mumbled. He turned down the corridor toward his own room, making a hard right into the turbolift and disappearing from view. The captain sighed and ran to another turbolift, commanding it to take him to the deck for transporter room 3.

When he reached the proper deck, he ran to the transporter room. He arrived slightly out of breath, only to come face to face with a very disgruntled Uhura.

"You're late," she said harshly, before tacking on a hasty, "Captain."

"By 207 seconds," Spock added apathetically.

"Do ye’ have any idea what goes into locking onto someone while we're in orbit?" Scotty said in his thick brogue. "I've been sittin' here calculatin’ and recalculatin’ while waiting for your sorry ass to flop in the door."

Jim scoffed and held his hands up defensively. "Well, good morning to you, too," he muttered. "For the record," he said indignantly, "my chrono broke and I forgot to set a wake up call."

Scotty gave an annoyed puff of air. "Whatever," he said under his breath. His hands flew over the terminal, recalculating one final time. "Transporters primed and ready," he called out.

"Excellent!" Jim clapped his hands together and bounced on his heels. "Energize." He turned to face Uhura and smiled cheerfully at her, but she rolled her eyes. The captain turned toward Spock instead and was met with a blank stare.

Jim heard the transporter deactivate, and turned to take in the sight of their guest. The Orelian Ambassador stood tall and proud in elaborate blue and silvery garb. A strange pair of thick blue-green glasses was carefully strapped over his reptilian eyes.

"Welcome, Ambassador Xuleb!" Jim bellowed. He approached the ambassador and bowed in respect.

"Thank you, Federation Captain," Xuleb began, a slight hiss tingeing his voice, "for your hospitality. I greatly look forward to our treaty negotiations, and especially a tour of your vessel."

"As do I," the blond replied with a cheery grin. "Please, if you'll follow Commander Spock we can begin our tour." He gestured towards his First Officer, standing quiet and impassive off to the side.

"Certainly," Xuleb replied, lengthening his C into another hiss. Jim beckoned toward the door, and the ambassador walked swiftly out into the hallway, his robes hanging loosely from his tail.

Spock caught up with his long, loping stride and fell into a conversation that contained as much excitement the Vulcan could muster. Jim caught snippets of the conversation, hearing the Orelian ask a curious question and Spock parrot back a very detailed answer.

Given the chance, Jim leaned over to Uhura and whispered, "Why is the Ambassador unaccompanied by security?"

Uhura replied with a tired sigh. "You didn't read the primer."

Jim held his heart in mock offense. "Of course I — no, I didn't," he replied, slouching slightly with defeat.

His comms officer narrowed her eyes at him. "The Orelians have particular beliefs about death and honor. The position of Ambassador has particularly high prestige associated with it. Dying in service of the Embassy is considered one of the greatest honorable deaths possible."

Jim stared at the ambassador, who certainly seemed unconcerned with his surroundings. "So, no security," he said.

Uhura nodded. "It's also a gesture of trust, that he would put his life at risk. Orelians value mutual benefit and trust. They would risk their lives for us, they expect the same in return.

"Interesting," the captain mumbled, a newfound curiosity growing in him.

Their tour continued for another fifteen or so minutes until they reached the bridge.

"Keptin on ze bridge!" Chekov announced.

Jim nodded to the young tactical officer with a smirk. He turned toward Xuleb and spoke animatedly. "Here's the heart of operations on our ship, the bridge. I'm sure Orelian starships are even more impressive." However, the ambassador seemed distracted by the stations placed around the bridge, stopping at each to introduce himself to the crewman manning it.

Sulu turned in his chair to face Jim. "Captain?" he asked.

The blond approached and raised his eyebrows. "Sulu?"

"How's the tour going?" he asked under his breath.

"Going well, though it's mostly Spock talking to him." He glanced behind him at the Vulcan trailing the ambassador. When Xuleb approached the helm, Jim backed away to let Sulu and the ambassador converse.

The captain turned around to approach his chair, but paused when he heard the turbolift doors open. When Bones stepped out and met his gaze, they shared a private smile. The doctor strode up to him and Jim greeted him with an affectionate slap on the shoulder.

"Bones! Glad to see you made it!"

Bones gave him another soft smile. "Sorry I'm late, M'benga had a few questions regarding a new treatment regime."

"That's okay," he said, dropping his voice to a whisper. "You haven't missed much." Jim glanced around and leaned in for a more private exchange. "How're you holding up?"

His friend shot him a glare of disapproval. "I still feel sticky, but at least I've downgraded your fate from 'death' to 'being punched in the gut.'"

Jim leaned away and grimaced. "Sure looking forward to that," he muttered. "I'll make it up to you later, alright?" He winked at Bones, but got an eyeroll in answer.

When Xuleb finished speaking with Sulu and Chekov, he turned to face Jim. At the sight of Bones, he clapped his hands and strolled over to meet him. When he neared them, however, his pace slowed. He narrowed his gaze and furrowed his brow.

"Captain Kirk, why have you washed your partner's marks away?" He asked, earnestly perplexed.

Jim stared incredulously. "What? What partner? What marks?"

Bones glanced at him with a slight frown. Jim saw Chekov looking directly at Bones over his shoulder.

"What do you mean, sir?" Bones asked.

"Your partner has cleaned himself of your marks of affection," the ambassador stated plainly.

Jim cleared his throat, though his face was starting to flush. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ambassador."

"My people are very open about our intimate relationships. We proudly mark each other as a sign of mutual ownership, as a way of staking a claim. Cleaning them off is an act of deep shame!"

The blond glanced around the bridge. When he noticed Chekov and Sulu paying full attention to the conversation going on, he started sputtering defensively. "What marks? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You cannot see them?" Xuleb inquired. After a few seconds, his jaw dropped and his brow lifted. "Oh! Of course, how silly of me." He peeled the thick glasses off of his head and handed them to Jim. He covered his eyes with a scaly hand to shield them.

Jim gingerly inspected the glasses; they were large enough to totally cover Xuleb's huge eyes, and their lenses were a strange bluish color. A tiny green light on the side blinked intermittently, leading Jim to believe something was powering it for some reason. He glanced up to Bones, who nervously shrugged.

"Um, okay." He held the lenses over his eyes and immediately noticed all the reds and yellows darken to nearly black. A single look at Bones made him choke in horror.

"Jim?" Bones croaked. "What do you see?"

All over the doctor's neck were glowing patches of residue from when Jim had lovingly rubbed his cum all over Bones' body. Huge blemishes were visible all over his chest and belly, even through his uniform.

"Nothing. I don - don't see anything!" Jim gasped, his flush deepening. He practically tore the glasses away from his eyes and handed them back to Xuleb, who gratefully strapped them back over his eyes.

"Uh, what does he see, Ambassador?" Bones hesitantly asked.

"Fluids from sexual congress."

Bones choked on empty air and started coughing violently. His hands flew up to cover his mouth and a deep purple spread over his cheeks.

"Why did you clean off your partner's marks?" Xuleb pressed, ignoring their mortified expressions.

"He's not my partner, Ambassador," Jim insisted. "Tell him, Bones."

Jim turned to look at his friend, but saw him backing away. "I think - uh - I think I'm needed back in medical - "

"No, wait," Jim said before grabbing onto Bones' wrist to reel him back in. "It's fine! Just - don't leave, it's fine," he whispered.

The captain surveyed the bridge again: Sulu and Chekov were sharing uncomfortable grimaces; Uhura stared in dismay; Spock's gaze darted between Jim and Bones before widening in realization. Other crewmen were gaping in open confusion. This was absolutely not how anyone was supposed to find out about their relationship.

Xuleb glanced back and forth between them. "However is he not your partner? I can smell you all over each other, and you saw for yourself the marks all over him. Why are there none on you?" The ambassador's scaly brow furrowed, his elaborate headdress shifting forward slightly with it.

"I don't have a partner, Ambassador," Jim emphatically stated. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bones burying his face in his hands in a pathetic attempt to hide himself.

"Well he smells only of you. He must be your partner."

"But he - "

"Are you ashamed of him?" Xuleb's scrutinizing stare was barely visible behind the thick lenses of his goggles.

"Jim, maybe you sho - "

The blond spun to face Bones and held up a hand to silence him. "Bones, it's okay, I got this," he said as calmly as possible. When he turned to face Xuleb again, he found him less than a meter away, an inquisitive glare rooting him in place.

"Is he your lesser? Perhaps subservient in the bedroom as well as professionally?"

Bones began retreating toward the turbolift again. "Jim, I'm - I'm gonna go back to - "

"No!" Jim yelled, loud enough that Chekov jumped. The captain clamped a hand onto Bones' wrist. "I mean," he corrected. "Don't go, it'll be fine." He turned to face Xuleb again.

"Jim, I really don't - " Bones started, before the ambassador interrupted.

"Does your partner treat you well?" Xuleb asked, staring directly at Bones. He gestured toward Jim for emphasis. "He seems reluctant to let you claim ownership of him."

Bones’ apparent embarrassment was now joined by profound misery.

With a violent shake of his head, Jim stammered out, "He's _not_ my partner. He's not my lesser, he's not anything to do with the - the bedroom, either!"

"Then what is he to you? All evidence contradicts your rebuttal."

Jim glanced at his lover. His shoulders looked like they were drooping, his head bowed in grief and cheeks burning with shame. Jim looked around the bridge, met with horrified stare after horrified stare. There wasn’t anything but shock on their faces. At last, he turned to Spock, silently pleading for help. With a simple shake of his head, his first officer clasped his hands behind his back, and turned his gaze back to the ambassador.

Xuleb looked to Bones again, who was looking down at the floor, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. The ambassador raised a claw to point at the doctor, and turned his glare back upon Jim. "Look at what your insistence is doing, do you not see his dejection?"

"I - I - " Jim turned to look at the man, who looked up miserably at Jim. He seemed to be begging Jim for something, but for what, Jim wasn't sure. "I don't..."

Jim let the words die in his throat when he realized Bones was not just mortified, but heartbroken.

"What of the markings on him? Is this a casual arrangement?"

The captain covered his mouth in abject horror. While the occasional accidental diplomatic incident was rather commonplace in First Contact scenarios, Jim had never before considered starting one intentionally until now.

"Captain, this man who is supposedly not your partner is obviously distressed by your insistent declination. What exactly is your relation to him?"

Jim vehemently shook his head once more. "I don't. Have. A partner," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Bones turned on his heel, walking swiftly towards the turbolift. Jim hurried to chase after him, calling out, "Bones, wait, don't leave, please!"

He was suddenly pushed back away when a palm collided with his chest. Only pain and shame could be seen in the other man’s rapidly moistening eyes. "Fuck you, Jim!" he growled as the turbolift doors hissed shut.

The bridge fell into an oppressive silence, and Jim seriously considered asking Chekov to perform a point-to-point transport to send him into space. After staring at the turbolift doors in disbelief for a few moments, he slowly turned to face the ambassador, who had silently approached him. The tall Orelian clicked his claws together in pensiveness.

"Captain, your opposition and his reaction are quite... confounding. I do believe you are hiding something. What is your relation to that man? Are you partnered with him?"

"I'm n - I'm - " Jim stuttered. He almost choked on the lump in his throat. A glance to his left met Uhura, sitting at her communications terminal in profound shock. The blond bit his lip when Uhura slowly shook her head and mouthed 'Don't.'

They locked eyes for a moment, Uhura once more almost imperceptibly whispering, "Don't."

Jim nodded, took a deep breath, and turned his gaze back to Xuleb. "Yes," he croaked. When his eyes met Uhura's again, she nodded encouragingly to him.

"This has not been a good first impression, Captain Kirk. I'm afraid I've seen enough to know our negotiations with the Federation will not proceed well."

A stifling chill ran down Jim's spine. "W - why?"

"We Orelians value openness and trust more than anything else. We have no boundaries. If you cannot be open about your relationship with your partner to your covenant siblings, we cannot expect you to be open about other dealings with us." Xuleb approached Jim as if he were a scared animal. "You must reconcile this transgression. Not only for the sake of our alliance, but your partnership with that man as well."

The cotton mouth feeling returned and he suddenly felt dead at the memory of the pain in Bones' eyes. Taking a deep and shaky breath, he quietly asked, "How do I - reconcile with B - with my partner?" Neither of them had ever had a large disagreement about their relationship, but they had never labeled it as anything either.

"Why have you been so vehement that you are not involved with him?" When Jim remained silent, Xuleb pressed further. "Are you ashamed of him?"

The captain vigorously shook his head. "No, no! I would never be ashamed of him. It's..." Jim glanced at Uhura, who hung onto his every word. Spock was pretending not to listen for Jim's sake. Chekov seemed to have shrunk, doubled over from second hand embarrassment, while Sulu was trying to distract himself with orbital recalculations.

Jim's gaze fell to the floor as he mumbled, "It's me I'm ashamed of."

Xuleb stared at Jim in deep thought.

"I don't deserve someone like him," Jim whispered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Uhura cover her mouth.

"We have a saying for what happens next: 'Put all your claws on the table'."

Sulu laughed nervously, as did a few other crewmen, but Uhura and Spock remained stock-still. Chekov glanced over to Sulu and started whispering.

"There's... more to it than that, isn't there?" Jim asked.

"Well, we Orelians perform a ritual marking of one another in front of our covenant brothers and sisters to affirm love and mutual ownership of each other."

"Uh - do you mean - " Jim thought back to earlier that morning when he had painted Bones' body like a canvas, and his face flushed a brighter red than ever. "in front of - " He nervously gestured to everyone on the bridge while dodging eye contact.

Xuleb simply nodded. His glasses became dislodged, and he hissed in discomfort until he corrected their placement.

"Our culture doesn't... appreciate public acts of... passion."

"No matter, do it in private." He mercifully asked his next question much more quietly. "One last question you should answer, perhaps more for yourself than for me: do you love him?"

The captain stared past Xuleb through the viewscreen, watching Orelia Prime's moons slowly orbit the planet below. He thought back over the last six years he’d spent with Bones. Every moment they’d shared, every time Bones had been there at his side precisely when he was needed, every touch, every moment. He wanted to spend every one with Bones for the rest of his life, now that he thought about it. If that wasn’t love...

Jim glanced over to Uhura to see her leaning forward and eyes wide, straining to hear his reply. He then looked to others on the bridge. While Spock was engrossed with some sort of morbid curiosity, Sulu and Chekov seemed to still be conversing amongst themselves. It's not like this wouldn't spread beyond the bridge — rumors traveled at warp 10 on the Enterprise. The realization still made Jim wish he were floating in deep space as a frigid husk.

When he met the ambassador’s gaze once more, he nodded slowly and croaked, "Yes."

Xuleb directed a claw to the turbolift behind him and whispered, "Go to him."

Jim nearly lost his balance as he spun around for the turbolift. "Spock, keep the Ambassador company!"

"May Kalthos bless you and yours!" Xuleb yelled to him as the turbolift doors slid closed.

The turbolift could not possibly move fast enough as Jim called out for sickbay. When he burst into medical, he nearly collided with a trio of crewmen on their way out. Nurse Chapel noticed his panic as he looked around urgently for Bones, and waved in front of him to get his attention.

"Captain, is there a medical emergency?" She frowned in concern.

"Where's Bones?" he asked, impatiently pacing the room to get as expansive a view of sickbay as he could.

"I don't know. He stormed in a moment ago, grabbed something out of his office, then stomped out without saying a single word to anyone."

"Shit!" Jim cursed, hissing the word out as one very long syllable.

"I've never seen him so upset," she quietly replied. "What happened?"

Jim exhaled and shook his head. "I gotta go," he said, turning around to leave Medical before Chapel could even say goodbye.

Once in the turbolift again, he called out, "Computer, locate Bones!"

"Unable to comply."

"Lo — damnit. Locate Doctor McCoy."

"Lieutenant Commander McCoy is in his quarters."

A quick ride had him at the officer's quarters deck. Once in front of Bones' room, he tried keying himself in. 'ACCESS DENIED' flashed across the small screen. Jim gaped, and tried the code once more, slower to verify its accuracy. Again, 'ACCESS DENIED' flashed an angry red. The blood drained from his face in realization; Bones had never changed his keycode without first telling him. The Captain's override was rejected too.

Knocking begot no response. He rang the chime; no answer. "Bones!" he yelled, "Can - can we talk about what happened?"

A muffled "Fuck you!" was his reply.

"Come on, man!"

Jim had to strain to hear Bones say, "I'm not coming out ever again."

"You're gonna have to face this eventually!"

"No I won't, because I'm gonna drink myself to death out of _embarrassment_!"

"Don't! Just let me in." Jim pounded a fist on the door in frustration.

"Go away, Jim."

Jim turned his back to the door and slowly slid down to sit on the floor.

"At least come sit by the door so I don't have to yell."

"No!"

"Petulant child," Jim whispered. He started lightly banging the back of his head against the door, mostly to annoy Bones and vent his frustrations at this point. When his skull grew sensitive, he stopped and commanded, "Open the door."

"Go fuck yourself," Bones said, barely audible.

"Don't be so fucking immature and open the door!" Several crewmen were walking by as Jim yelled this, and he looked up to them with a practiced smile for the rabble and waved with a sheepish "Hey, how ya doin'?"

The captain sat for a few moments, briefly reflecting on the pain and humiliation etched into Bones' face when he pushed Jim away. He thought for a moment that this might be the end of their relationship — of their friendship — and he was struck with a renewed desire to get Bones to open the door.

Jim rapped his knuckle against the door once more. "Bones, come on, can we talk about this?" After a moment, he begged. "Please?"

An entire minute passed in silence, Jim's heart sinking with every second without a response. A horrible chill in his chest spread and he had to consciously hold back the urge to break down in the corridor. Just when he started thinking he might actually have to grieve for the loss of his best friend, the support for his back was ripped away. He fell backward to stare up at an expectedly unsettled Bones clutching a crystal tumbler.

Jim hauled himself off the floor as Bones started toward the couch. He followed close behind and straightened out his uniform before sitting at the doctor’s side, but the other man scooted to the corner, putting distance between them. The blond wrung his hands nervously and avoided Bones' gaze. At the very least, the other man seemed to have been kidding about drinking himself to death, as the only beverage nearby was plain water in a pitcher on the table. Initially, he had thought Bones’ presence would calm his nerves, but they only flared as the silence stretched on.

“So that was… a thing… that happened. And now we have to talk about it.”

Bones’ glare shifted from the pitcher to meet Jim’s gaze, bitter and desolate. “So talk,” he spat in a deathly low growl.

Jim tried for an apologetic smile. “I, uh. I’m sorry?”

The doctor’s lips curled into a grimace. “Jim, that was the single most embarrassing thing I've experienced in my _entire life_. How can you expect me to go out there and face everyone now?"

“You?! What about me?” Jim demanded, crossing his arms. “I was just made a fool of by the ambassador in front of the whole senior staff!”

“Right, you. It’s always about you, isn’t it?” He stabbed a finger into Jim’s sternum, pushing him back a few inches. “You’re only embarrassed because the ambassador just outed me as your fuckbuddy!”

Jim immediately switched from defense to damage control, his scowl dissolving into shock. "N - No! Bones, you aren't - you are NOT a fuck buddy, you -"

“Oh really?” Bones said with a tilt of his head. He crossed his arms in sardonic anticipation. “Enlighten me, then. Why did you want to keep our relationship secret? Why, Jim, did you keep this secret for an entire year?”

Jim gaped at him. “I… I just thought - ” He scratched at the back of his neck, gesturing meaninglessly with his other hand. “- that -”

“That I wasn’t worth it? That it wouldn’t last?”

“No, let me explain.”

"Are you..." Bones’ glare fell, giving way to the devastation he’d been fighting to hide. The realization that he’d been hiding it from _Jim_ , from his _best friend_ made Jim’s heart clench. “Oh my god… You really are ashamed of me…” he mumbled, suddenly looking tired beyond his years.

“What? No! Oh, god, no! I‘m not ashamed of you, where did you get that idea?”

“You argued every statement or question from the Ambassador… except that one.” Defeat radiated from his friend, and all Jim wanted was to fix it.

“No,” Jim exhaled. “No, no, I’m not ashamed of you, I would never - ” He tried to lay a hand on Bones’ shoulder, but the doctor angrily brushed him off and slammed his tumbler on the table.

“Then why?! Why would you want to keep it secret?” The heated, furious scowl the captain received made him flinch. “Why did _that_ have to be how the crew found out?” Bones groaned, covering his face with his hands at the memory of his shame. “Did you ever intend them to?”

Jim stared in disbelief, jaw working as he tried to formulate something that could derail Bones’ train of thought. Instead, he shrugged helplessly and looked at the floor. He felt the couch shift as the doctor stood up and started pacing around the room.

When his friend took to stomping around the room, he sagged with despair. Bones headed for the door, but doubled back to stand in front of the captain. He heard a shaky breath. “You know,” Bones choked, “with how you treated me this morning before everything went to shit, I thought maybe, just maybe you could love me back.” Jim lifted his head, witnessing the open grief on his friend’s face. “Guess I was wrong.”

“Bones, wait,” Jim blurted, lurching to his feet. He caught Bones around the arm before he could turn away. “Wait, stay. Please don’t leave again,” he pleaded.

The doctor tried to wrench his arm away, but Jim clutched even tighter. “Let go, Jim,” he growled.

Jim lowered his voice. “Do you really think I’d be here if this were just sex to me?”

Bones gave pause to that and turned to face Jim, his expression relaxing from anger to exhaustion. “Is it?”

Jim shook his head. “It isn’t. It hasn’t been. Not ever.”

Bones glared suspiciously at Jim, his brow furrowed tight.

“Please don’t leave. Just - just give me a few minutes to get my thoughts in order.”

Bones sighed tiredly, but let Jim gently pull him back to sit on the couch. Jim kept fidgeting and licking his lips in thought. After a few more minutes, he finally spoke.

"I — you know that I have a... reputation," Jim started, his voice trembling with anxiety. "You _know_ what that reputation is; that I sleep around, and nothing's ever serious to me, or I'm a heartbreak waiting to happen."

“Why does your reputation matter? That isn’t you.”

“It matters to everyone else,” he protested.

“So dodging questions and lying to everyone is supposed to change that?”

“I - ” Jim gaped. “No, but —  that’s not why I wanted it hidden.”

“Then why?” Bones shrugged helplessly.

Jim looked down toward the hand gripping his lover’s. “Because I have a reputation as a cheater, too.”

Bones furrowed his brow in bewilderment. “And what does that have to do with it?”

Jim took a breath, shaking his head. "Everyone knows you don't half-ass a relationship. You're in it for the long haul. You go for the gold, Bones." The blond looked away, unable to meet his gaze as the next words tumbled out. "I didn't want anyone to look at you and think, 'I feel so sorry for Doctor McCoy, settling for Kirk.'" He met Bones’ eyes again. “You mean too much to me to let you go through that.”

“You wanna talk _feelings_ now?”

“Now’s as good a time as ever,” he said with a shrug.

“Okay, we’ll talk feelings. You wanna know how I felt up there on the bridge? Having my best friend shut me down over and over, not letting me speak for myself? And to go on and say all the things you did?” The doctor’s voice broke as he continued. “In all our time of knowing each other, you have never done anything to me that hurt as much as that did.”

Jim squeezed his eyes shut and brought Bones’ hand to his lips, not quite kissing it. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry...” When Jim looked back at his friend, the sight of Bones wiping the corner of his eyes sent a sharp pang of guilt through him.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he choked out. “I never meant to hurt you, not ever.”

The doctor’s exhale wavered with pain, but he remained silent.

“I was ashamed of me, not you,” Jim muttered. Bones lifted his head to look at Jim in surprise. “After you stormed off the bridge, that’s what I told the ambassador.”

“In front of everyone?” Bones asked.

Jim nodded. “I’ve done some pretty stupid things in the past.” A moment passed in silence. “But they don’t have to haunt you too. I just wanted to protect you from heckling and whispering behind your back.”

Bones finally returned Jim’s vice-like grip.

“You don’t deserve settling for Jim Kirk,” the blond mumbled. “You deserve better than me.”

Bones simply shook his head. “Do you really think I’d be so upset about this if I were settling?”

“I - well,” Jim faltered in surprise.

“I don’t settle, Jim. I choose,” Bones insisted.

A hopeful warmth spread through Jim’s chest. “Really?” The other man nodded. “So you mean that…”

“I’m not settling for you. I’m _choosing_ you.”

Jim bit his lip and clutched even tighter to Bones’ hands, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. He stayed silent for a few moments, then pressed a kiss to the doctor’s fingers.

“Is it gonna be a problem now that everyone knows?” the blond asked.

“I never wanted to hide it in the first place,” Bones replied.

“You didn’t?” Jim asked, eyebrows lifting in surprise. He gave a noisy exhale and glanced down at the floor. “Man I’m an asshole… I should have asked.”

“Is it a problem for you?” the doctor hesitantly asked.

Jim shook his head, saying “I want people to know how I feel about you.” Bones’ brow furrowed. “I just… don’t want people thinking you’re settling for me.”

Bones waited a beat, letting that tidbit sink in. “How do you feel about me?”

Jim gazed into Bones’ hopeful, honey-colored eyes. He started and stopped a few times, too many ways to say it bouncing around in his head. “I’m head over heels for you, Bones.”

Bones gaped in surprise. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I… there were a couple reasons, I guess. They all sound stupid.”

“Not even gonna try telling me any of them?” Bones muttered, shaking his head.

“No… I think I’ve been stupid enough for one year.”

A chuckle escaped the doctor’s lips. “Yeah, I’d need several PADDs and a few hours to list off every stupid thing you’ve done this year alone.”

Jim locked eyes with Bones and with sincere intent said, “I know you’re mad. I’m … I’m mad at me, too…” He trailed off, voice wavering with nervous tension.

“I’m not mad at you, not really. Not anymore.” A hand found its way to Jim’s shoulder, comforting and warm. “I’m more mad at what happened.” Bones released the captain’s other hand and pulled him into the circle of his arms.

Jim buried his face in his lover’s neck, wrapping tightly around him and inhaling his earthy smell. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled into Bones’ shoulder.

“I know,” was his reply. The strong hands he once tightly gripped started soothingly petting down his back. Their embrace held for several minutes, the captain occasionally pressing a kiss into the doctor’s neck.

Jim let go and gripped Bones’ shoulders. “Hey, what was it you were trying to tell me this morning?”

Bones let out a curious hum. “When was that?”

“After I finished utterly debauching you.” Jim waggled his eyebrows. “You were saying you love it when I …”

“Oh,” Bones pulled away and sheepishly looked down. “That.”

“Yeah, that. What was it?”

“I… it’s stupid. You don’t wanna know.”

“I do! I really do.” Jim poked him to try to get him to look back at him.

“I - I love when you - um, what you did this morning.”

“When I… cum all over you?”

Bones turned bright red. “Um… yeah.” He timidly scratched at his neck. “It… it makes me feel like I belong to you.”

Jim stared for a bit in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I - I can’t really explain it, just… I love feeling like I belong to you, like you’ve claimed me for yourself.”

Jim grabbed Bones by the neck and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips. “This whole time I thought you were just a kinky bastard. I didn’t know it meant anything to you.”

“What really sucked is having to pretend we weren’t involved, especially when you’d marked me.” His sheepish smile fell to a pained frown. “It was like… you wanted me in the bedroom, but nowhere else.”

A stab of empathy hit as Jim thought about how much hiding their relationship had actually hurt his friend.

“That isn’t true,” Jim murmured, cupping Bones’ jaw and kissing him sweetly. “I do want you.”

The doctor gently gripped Jim’s forearms, but didn’t meet his gaze. “I really wanted to be able to share what we had, for people to know I belonged to you.”

“And for me to belong to you?” Jim asked.

Bones bit his lower lip and nodded.

Jim surged forward and met his lover’s lips, deep and passionate. They kissed until they were breathless. When he pulled away, they rested their foreheads together. “No more hiding,” he whispered. “I don’t wanna hide us anymore.”

The doctor now pulled Jim forward into a kiss. His soft lips met Jim’s, his tongue sweeping along his lips, seeking entry. Bones opened up only to latch his teeth onto Jim’s lower lip, sucking on it and laving his tongue over it.

The blond drew away and gasped when his lip was released. “Bones,” he huffed. Jim practically tackled his lover, pushing him down onto the couch. He brushed the dark hair out of Bones’ eyes, cradling his head as he furiously kissed him. Blunt fingernails scraped at his neck and through his hair, pressing Jim even closer. Jim sucked Bones’ tongue in, tasting nothing but his best friend.

Jim suddenly found himself upright. Impatient hands wrapped around his back to divest him of his uniform. The captain fumbled for Bones’ uniform and pulled both his science blues and black undershirt off in one fell swoop. He pushed Bones onto his back again, grabbing him wherever he could. He practically ripped off Bones’ trousers when his lover lifted his hips up.

“Oh god, Jim,” Bones croaked. Jim’s hands met his belly, roughly brushing through the fur coating him before wet lips met the tip of his penis. The doctor let out a gasp as Jim took the whole of his member in, dragging over his length and tonguing over the veins. Bones clawed at Jim’s shoulders, leaving red stripes trailing up his neck. His toes curled at the raw pleasure of his best friend swirling his lips over the tip of his dick.

With an obscene slurping noise, Jim pulled off of him for a breather. He leaned over and started kissing Bones’ tummy as he clambered to remove his own pants. When he was shaking his feet out of them, the doctor pulled him to his feet and started them toward the bedroom, licking at Jim’s neck and sucking an angry hickey under his jaw.

Bones grabbed at Jim’s ass, squeezing the hard muscle and lifting Jim up to carry him to the bed. He unceremoniously dumped him on the sheets before crawling up to bite the captain’s lips and fiercely kiss him. He creeped down Jim’s torso, nibbling on his jaw on the way down to lick over his hairy abs.

The blond sighed out his lover’s name as blunt nails scraped over his chest. Bones wrapped his tongue around the head of Jim’s cock and started sucking on his length. Jim’s head fell back and he moaned loud and long with shameless pleasure. His best friend pressed himself further down on his hard cock, deep throating and swallowing around him as his tongue licked over the veins wrapping around his penis. Soft lips dragged back up the length and the tip of his tongue flicked at the slit of his dick.

Jim was gasping for breath in no time. He neared release far sooner than expected, with Bones sucking so enthusiastically. He pawed at Bones for him to let go. “Bones,” he huffed. “Bones, lemme cool off,” he gasped. The doctor let go of his dick with a pop before kissing the tip and resting his hands on Jim’s thighs. He took a breath and motioned for Bones to sit on the bed. “I wanna have another go.”

Jim lifted himself off the bed to kneel in front of his lover. He rubbed his palms up and down Bones’ hairy thighs, eagerly eyeing the doctor’s thick cock. He leered down at his lover’s shaft and shook his head slightly before leaning forward to start sucking on the tip.  A hand gripped his neck and gently pressed Jim further down on him. The captain obliged by taking in as much of the hard length as he could.

Bones moaned his name and leaned forward to get a good view of his cock sliding between Jim’s plump lips. The other man let Bones push him further down on his dick, swirling his lips and tonguing at the head until the doctor was gasping for breath.

"Jim," Bones moaned. "I'm getting close," he huffed out on the tail end of a breath.

Jim pulled his lips off of Bones' dick, and Bones looked down at him expectantly. After a moment of Jim gazing sheepishly up at him, Bones asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Will you... I want you to -" Jim floundered for the words, for some reason now shy and reserved. "Will you... make me yours?"

Bones stared in surprise down at his lover, who kept eye contact. Jim started kissing the other man’s thigh, hoping to persuade him. When Bones remained silent and still, Jim turned his head to deliver tender, lingering kisses to the side of Bones' penis.

"Please?" Jim implored, looking up at Bones with wide, crystal blue eyes. It was a lot to take in, Jim sitting between Bones' knees, hand firmly wrapped around Bones, pressing long, sweet kisses to his cock. He ran his free hand from Bones’ thigh to rub at his belly fur. "Please?" He repeated, quieter, when Bones still didn't respond.

Bones slid a hand over Jim's neck, cupping his cheek and lifting him to lock eyes.  Jim watched as the stresses of the day seemed to melt away from his expression. "You want me to mark you?" He asked, hope evident in his tone.

Jim pressed one last kiss to the side of Bones' cock where the crown met the shaft, and turned back to nod a confirmation.

Bones bit his lip and nodded. “Okay,” he whispered. He cradled the back of Jim's head with his free hand and gently guided his best friend's lips to the tip of his cock. "Get me ready?" he mumbled, and Jim sucked him to the back of his throat again.

Bones' attitude was immensely different; whereas earlier it had been rough kissing and clawing at Jim, biting his neck and sucking hickeys, it was now gentle and languid. He let Jim choose a pace he was comfortable with.

Jim wrapped his lips loosely around Bones' shaft and slowly bobbed up and down the length, swirling his tongue around and sucking ever so slightly. Bones moaned and Jim took to humming a tuneless melody to tease him even more.

Bones ran a hand down Jim's shoulder, trying to soothe the red lines made by his fingernails. "You really want this?" He quietly asked, and Jim hummed his assent when he took Bones particularly deep. The surgeon gasped and let his head fall backward. When his breathing became heavier, he pawed at Jim's neck, and Jim pulled off. "Up on the bed," Bones said, and Jim clambered onto it, laying back on the sheets.

Bones followed, a hand tightly gripping his spit-slick cock, and straddled Jim's lap, stroking himself with a quick pace. Jim looked up at him inquisitively and Bones nodded. "Almost," he choked out. Jim's hand joined Bones' on his dick and slowed his pace a bit.

Bones braced himself with a hand at Jim's side, looking down at him from where he perched. Jim kept his eyes locked on Bones' face, looking for signs of his imminent release. He gasped out before his jaw fell open and he tensed up. The captain let his hand fall away and took to rubbing his lover's tummy. He watched with rapt attention as Bones shot long, thick jets of hot cum onto him. Rope after rope spurted out, clinging to his fur and splattering on his skin. Jim revelled in the sticky feel of the stripes of jizz coating his belly, pecs, and neck.

When Bones stilled, Jim tried counting the lines of warm, wet cum sticking to him, but it looked like one giant mess. He stroked Bones' cock to wring out the last few drops of cum, watching it land on the fur of his happy trail. The tip of the doctor's dick had some left, and Jim thumbed at him to collect it and smear it on his belly. He looked at himself for a few more moments, taking in the sight of Bones' cum stuck to his blond body fur, stretching along it up into his chest hair and hugging the skin of his pecs.

He smiled at the sight of Bones staring at him with his jaw wide open as he, too, took in the sight of Jim coated in his jizz. "Bones, make me yours," he whispered. Bones took a slightly shaky hand and rested it against Jim's tummy. The doctor locked eyes with him in a silent bid for permission, as if he still thought Jim was kidding. He gave Bones a slow nod, then looked at his stomach to watch.

Bones pressed lightly against him to feel the rise and fall of his breath. First thumbing at the cum in Jim's happy trail, he gradually drew his fingers over the blond's belly, slowly spreading his cum around. He rubbed Jim's tummy for a few moments, lightly tickling him as he carded his fingers through his blond fur while he spread his seed.

With a great deal of care, he coated Jim's body, dragging the thick semen from the trail of soft hair running down Jim's middle, out toward the obliques, marking as much of his skin as possible. Jim both watched and felt his best friend worship every inch of his body as he spread his cum wherever he could. He stifled a giggle when Bones started drawing lines of jizz between Jim’s freckles into sticky constellations in his skin.

Bones drew his eyes back up to Jim’s.  "You're really letting me mark you..." he whispered. "You know what it means to me, right?" When Jim met his lover’s gaze he saw a deep reverence the likes of which the man had never shown to anything. Jim nodded sincerely and shuddered when his lover thumbed over one of his nipples to mark it. Their shared look dropped back down to Jim's chest, where Bones started lavishing his hairy pecs with an achingly tender massage.

Bones was paying far more attention than Jim ever had when he'd inadvertently marked his best friend. It hit Jim then that Bones wasn't just marking him; he was pouring out his love for him in covering every inch of Jim's body with his cum. He didn't understand the source of his partner's primal pleasure in marking, but he was definitely growing to enjoy it himself. He'd certainly love indulging this every so often if it were always so intimate.

Bones' hand drew back over Jim's chest, playing with the sticky blond hair. When he thumbed at Jim's clavicle, Jim reached up and took his wrist to move his hand to rest over his heart. His jizz-sticky palm pushed firmly against Jim's sternum, his pounding pulse made evident to Bones. They locked eyes and Jim wished the one point of contact with Jim's body were enough to convey every ache of love he felt for him.

Jim licked his lips to put to words how deep his affections for his best friend ran, but his mouth felt like it may as well have been filled with cotton. Gazing deep into his bright hazel eyes and pressing the strong, agile hand to his heart would have to do.

Bones smiled softly down at Jim. An idea came to mind. A tilt of his head bared Jim's neck for his partner, who seemed deeply pleased by the display, judging by how he dove in to playfully nibble and lick and nuzzle under his chops. Bones drew away and cupped the blond's neck to caress him, spreading the stick of cum over his throat, being careful not to hurt him. The doctor whispered his name in awe at Jim's symbolic act. Jim gave a contented sigh as the twisting of Bones' hand made quick work of smearing the thick ropes of cum to mark his entire throat. When he'd finished lavishing the stubbled skin with delicate touches, he cupped Jim's jaw and passionately kissed him.

"Look at you," he murmured, echoing earlier in the morning.

Jim was knocked out of his affectionate reverie and chuckled. "How do I look?" He said, playing along.

Bones shook his head and slowly ran a hand from Jim's heart down to his belly. "Beautiful," he exhaled, making Jim's breath catch in his throat. "Beautiful," he whispered again. "Laid out just for me," he muttered, caught in the moment. "I'm the only one who gets to see you like this."

"You're the only one who's ever marked me," Jim said, smiling wide.

"I'm the only one who ever will."

"You are," Jim whispered. He dragged his partner in for a tender kiss. When they parted, Jim held him inches away from his face to look him in the eyes for a moment. "You are the only one," _for me_ , he left unsaid.

Bones petted Jim's belly, making him start a bit and give a quiet chuckle. He playfully twirled the soft hair of Jim's happy trail with his fingers, then for the next minute or so he palmed Jim's sticky body with an affectionate touch. "Will you mark me now?" He quietly asked.

Jim wasn't sure what to say. _Yes? Absolutely? I'd love to?_ Nothing seemed right. Instead, he took Bones' hand and kissed his fingers, tasting Bones' jizz, and started pushing himself to sit on the bed. He took Bones forward again to kiss him for a few moments, their tongues lazily brushing into each other's mouths.

Bones withdrew from the kiss and climbed off of him. The doctor bent over to take Jim's dick in hand, stroking him to stiffness. He pushed Jim to rest his weight back on his elbows, giving him a good view as he knelt over and drew Jim's cock into his mouth. He licked around the head and sucked on the shaft. Bones slowly bobbed up and down, gently shaking his head to swirl his lips around Jim. One hand cradled the captain's balls before moving to caress his cum-sticky body.

Jim's breathing soon became more labored as he held off his release, but he kept watching Bones lovingly suck him off and focused entirely on the feeling of his partner's heat envelop his cock. He watched his penis disappear and reappear between Bones' lips and Jim swore there wasn't a single thing in the galaxy that could compare to that sight.

Bones pulled off momentarily and dove in to lick around the base, letting Jim's cock rest on his cheek while he tongued at his balls and sucked one in between his lips. He ran his tongue over its entirety, soaking it with spit and enveloping it in warmth. Jim loved the feel of his balls being sucked almost as much as the pleasure of Bones around his dick, and ran a hand through Bones' hair to silently encourage him.

When Bones popped off his balls, he took Jim's cock in hand and softly slapped it against his cheek, looking up at Jim with nothing but love in his expression. Jim's heart melted in his chest. How he had ever won over the heart of someone as amazing as Bones was a mystery to him.

Bones peppered Jim's length with soft kisses before he drew Jim back into the wet heat of his mouth and started bobbing down on him, head turned sideways. He drew his tongue along the underside and flicked it near the head, making Jim shiver. The feeling of his lips swirling around as the doctor tilted his head from side to side was nothing short of exquisite, and Jim felt himself nearing orgasm again.

"I'm almost there," he gasped out, nearly unable to form cohesive thoughts.

Bones drew away and the captain grabbed him by the biceps. He steered him to lay down on the bed, and Jim straddled his thighs so their cocks were resting together. He took his in hand and started working the length, twisting and stroking until he was almost gasping out breath. He reached over to grab his partner's hand and twined their fingers together.

Jim gasped before he was spurting long strings of jizz over Bones' belly and chest. He watched each rope shoot out and spread outward from where their cocks rested together, their balls nestled against each other. His body pumped cum out hard, and soon he was breathless and boneless. The sight of Bones' body and the sense memory of earlier that morning gave him a surreal sense of déjà vu.

Jim thought back to their intimate moment that morning and tried to imagine what Bones felt. His best friend wanted to be Jim's, possibly more than anything, and Jim had been marking him for months without ever showing how grateful he was to have Bones in his bed and in his life. It was high time that changed.

Jim glanced up to see his best friend looking expectantly to him. He trailed the pads of his fingers down the man’s chest to his belly button. Now, Jim took great care spreading his warm semen over Bones' torso, supporting himself with their entwined hands on the bed sheet. He thoughtfully smeared cum along Bones' hairy belly, out toward his love handles and up near his pecs. He memorized the look of Bones' brunet body hair twisted together into sticky strands, a thin sheen visibly coating his hard muscles.

Bones, too, bared his neck. Jim peppered the hard flesh with sweet kisses. He used a soft touch to massage his cum into the man's throat, working carefully to appreciate the act of submission as much as possible. He rested his hand on Bones' throat, gently holding as he thumbed under his lover's jaw, Adam's apple working under the captain's palm. Jim leaned in to give Bones a tender kiss, trying to pour as much feeling into it as he could.

When he drew back to look Bones in the eye, the love he saw in his gentle smile took his breath away. Jim would have been perfectly happy spending the rest of his life doing nothing but sharing intimate moments like this with his partner.

He felt like the two had bonded, on a level much deeper than just best friends or lovers, or partners. It didn't feel like Jim was just indulging a lover's kink, it really did feel like they belonged to each other — _with_ each other — now, and at that moment he finally understood what Bones could not put into words.

He moved his hand upward to mark Bones’ chest, massaging his jizz into Bones' pecs and shoulders. Carefully he marked every inch of his best friend’s skin, admiring his strong muscles and manly body fur. Wanting to wordlessly convey how deep his love ran, he paid special attention to marking over Bones’ heart. As he spread his sticky cum over the man’s pale skin, a hand gripped his wrist and stilled it to press against Bones’ chest. Jim felt the pounding of the pulse under his palm, steady beats of life and love for him. Bones, his best friend, lover, and partner, locked eyes with him and whispered, "I'm yours, Jim."

The sudden rush of emotion completely floored Jim. His eyes prickled and a whimper caught in the back of his throat. Taking Bones’ still sticky hand in his own, he pressed it over his heart. The few breaths he took to steel himself utterly failed, and he shakily whispered "I'm yours, Bones," eyes welling with tears threatening to spill over.

Bones reached a hand around Jim’s neck to drag him in for a deep, intimate kiss. His fingers stuck to Jim’s hair when he pulled them away. The captain laughed at the feeling of the drying jizz peeling away from him. “You’re getting it everywhere! I didn’t sign up for this!”

"You're the one who asked me for it," Bones huffed out, a rare grin splitting his face in two.

Jim leaned over and pressed a wet smooch to Bones' prickly cheek. He trailed kisses behind on the way down to Bones' neck, where he started tasting himself all over Bones' skin. He kissed into the dip of Bones' neck, then splayed a hand over his pec while he kissed over Bones' heart. His lips came away sticky, but Jim smiled up at him anyway. He patted the man’s sticky belly and rubbed it affectionately, smiling to himself. They’d both gained some weight, being rather sedentary on a starship, but he’d not have Bones any other way.

When he felt his partner filling with arousal he glanced down to where their cocks were resting together to watch Bones' length grow. He teased the head of Bones’ dick with playful fingers. “Ready for round two, already?” he smirked, then trailed his digits up and down Bones' happy trail.

"Of course I am," Bones chuckled. "What do you want me to do?"

Jim backed off of him to lay along his legs. He kissed the tip of Bones' dick and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "Fuck me, Bones."

"Jim," Bones rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna fuck you."

Jim made an indignant scoff and cuffed the side of Bones' torso. "Why not?"

"It's your turn," Bones said, bizarrely serious.

"Fuck turns," Jim said, leaning over to nuzzle Bones' sticky belly fur. "Fuck me," he growled. He dove in to passionately kiss his lover. He licked into the doctor's mouth, lazily tangling their tongues together. Bones rose to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Jim, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Jim drew away and pressed their lips together before whispering, "Claim me Bones, make me yours."

The doctor kissed him hungrily, running his hands along Jim's shoulders and through his hair. He cradled Jim's head and started biting his lower lip, earning a moan out of the captain. He let go and moved to Jim's neck, laving his tongue to taste the salt of Jim's sweat and the flavor of his jizz. The blond clawed at his back when Bones sucked an angry purple love bite just below his jaw.

Jim nipped at Bones' neck and dug his nails into the muscles of the burly brunet's back, leaving crescent-shaped indents behind. His palms dragged soothingly over the marks, feeling the muscles tense and relax under his fingers.

Bones tilted Jim's head to give him a bruising kiss before pulling away to survey his work. Jim's neck and jaw had bruises all over and even a few red claw marks. He thumbed over the captain's stubbly chin, caressing one of the larger love bites. He locked eyes with Jim, who ran his hands up and down his partner's muscled arms.

"Bones," Jim whispered, his soulful blue eyes blown open with lust. The answering kiss was sweet and chaste.

His lover broke away to dig in the nightstand for the lube. Jim promptly stole it and coated his hand with lube before moving to slick up Bones' cock. He twisted and stroked, generously coating the other man's thick penis, getting a groan from him.

"Up on all fours," Bones commanded. Jim crawled in front of him and jumped a bit when strong hands started kneading the hard muscle of his ass. Teeth suddenly grazed the left cheek, and Jim shivered. He started again when those same fingers abruptly thrust into him to work him open. When Bones pushed on the blond's g spot, he gasped and let his head fall forward onto the bed.

"Booooones,” he moaned, bucking his hips back to fuck himself on his lover's fingers.

"Ready?" He heard at his side. Jim nodded into the sheets, and felt Bones' hard dick press into him. He exhaled as Bones filled him, until his partner had pushed in to the hilt. Fingernails dragged along his back, leaving red trails behind. The doctor gave a low growl of primal need and plastered himself to Jim's back, his cum-tacky skin gluing to the blond. His strong hands wrapped around Jim to thread their fingers together.

"Oh god, Bones," Jim breathed. He pulled Bones' hands in closer to hug himself with his best friend.

Bones sucked another hickey at the nape of Jim's neck. "You want me to claim you?" Bones mumbled. The captain nodded, and his partner started gently rocking into him, dragging his cock in and out. Every brush against Jim's prostate made him shudder with pleasure.

The blond brought their joined hands to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to Bones' knuckles. The doctor thumbed Jim's hand, silently thanking his devotion. He exhaled noisily when Bones pressed his cock hard against Jim's g spot.

"I love how you feel around me," the doctor moaned. He nibbled Jim's shoulder, his thrusts becoming more forceful, until they stopped abruptly.

Jim tried to crane his neck around to better look at his lover. "Why'd you stop?" Bones unhooked their fingers and pulled out of Jim.

"Turn over?" Jim flipped onto his back to look up at Bones. The brunet leaned forward and wrapped around him, pressing soft kisses over his lips and face. "I wanna see you while we make love," he whispered, caressing Jim's neck.

Bones grabbed Jim's legs and spread them open for him, then pressed a hand against Jim's belly as he pushed his cock back inside. He stilled for a moment and slid his hands over Jim's torso, appreciating the stick of his marks. He kissed Jim, cradling his blond head as their tongues languidly explored their mouths.

"Jim," he whispered, sharing breath with his best friend. "Jim," again, like a prayer. Jim carded his hands into his lover's hair, lightly scraping his scalp. Bones drew away and rested their foreheads together, locking his honey hazel eyes with Jim's ocean blue.

Bones' thrusts started again, but his pace was now agonizingly slow. The doctor left soft kisses over Jim's body, lovingly appreciating his marks.

Bones remained unhurried, meant to keep their time together intimate. Jim let his eyes close, fully indulging in the feeling of his lover gently sliding his cock into him and the strong arms now wrapped around his body. He worked his hands in between them to press against Bones' chest, feeling his heart beat strong under Jim's dried markings. Bones gave another tender kiss before drawing away to place his own hand against Jim's body beneath him.

Jim cracked open his eyes to see the doctor looking at him with deep adoration as he caressed Jim's body, lovingly appreciating every cord of muscle and thread of soft, masculine hair. They'd never had sex like this before; it was achingly sweet and deeply intimate, even more so than their morning together.

"Make me yours," Jim whispered. Bones took his hands and twined their fingers together, resting their fists on either side of Jim's head. Jim took a moment to appreciate the bulge of muscle in Bones' pecs and arms as he supported his weight.

Bones moaned when he sped up his pace. It remained much slower than their usual, but he used the entire length of his cock with every thrust into Jim's body. Their breathing was becoming more labored. His slow pace kept Jim in a state of near-orgasm, but Bones grew more erratic. Jim released his hold on Bones' fingers and wrapped his hands around Bones' neck to pull him down for a long, sweet kiss.

"Bones," he groaned. He let out a litany of his best friend's name as Bones' tempo stuttered. When Bones started gasping, Jim dragged their foreheads together and stared deep into hazel eyes blown wide open with arousal. "I love you, Bones," he muttered as Bones gasped and started pumping his load deep inside Jim. "I love you. I love you," he whispered.

He could see Bones' entire world narrow down to this one moment in time as Jim said over and over the most powerful words he knew. After a moment of convulsing with pleasure, Jim watched Bones' eyes grow wet as his best friend tenderly caressed him. Bones moved in to give the blond a passionate kiss that left the two of them breathless.

"I'm yours," Jim whispered. He exhaled when he felt warm drops hit his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to see his lover silently crying with joy. He comforted Bones with gentle pets as tears streamed down his partners face.

“I love you too, Jim,” Bones whispered. Jim cupped his face and softly thumbed his cheekbones. "I've been hoping for more with you for so long," Bones choked out. He cradled Jim's head, softly scraping fingernails along his scalp.

"You have it now," Jim whispered, a promise and a plea.

Moments passed spent petting each other. Bones bared his feelings raw for his partner, and Jim gently kissed him wherever he could reach, moving in for a press of lips when Bones clutched Jim closer to him.

The corners of Jim’s eyes prickled with tears when he heard Bones sniffle into his neck. “I love you,” Bones whispered. Jim held him tight when he felt his partner's tears drip down onto his shoulder, but he made no attempt to shush the other man.

When Bones calmed, he moved up to sweetly kiss Jim. He reached for the lube and coated his hand.

"You don't have to," Jim started, but Bones shook his head.

"I want to," he said, plain and simple.

Bones slowly stroked Jim's penis, twisting and pulling as they kissed. Jim occasionally sharply exhaled even as their tongues tangled and explored. The blond nibbled and licked at his partner's lips and sucked on his tongue. He shuddered when the doctor brushed his thumb along the slit of his cock.

"I wanna see you cum one more time," Bones whispered. Soon, Jim was panting hard into his lover's neck.

"Gonna - gonna," he huffed.  

When Jim tensed and started clenching around him, Bones' lips met his best friend's again. Jim came one last time, shooting ropes of cum between them, painting both of their bellies once more as he moaned into Bones' mouth. Bones stroked Jim through the aftershocks, then let the man's cock rest against his tummy. He started scooping up the captain's cum to mark himself, covering his furry abs and chest in one last layer of Jim's jizz.

Bones pulled out of Jim and nuzzled into the nest of hair coating his pecs, getting Jim's fresh cum all over his face. He plastered himself against his lover, chest to chest, and Jim chuckled. "We are so gross right now," he said between heaving laughs.

"You know what they say, 'it's not sick if you like it,' Bones replied with a smile.

"I do like it," Jim mumbled. "I had no idea I’d love being marked so much."

Bones propped himself up on his elbows to lock eye contact.

"You loved being marked by me?"

Jim nods. "Yeah. I'd - I'd love to do it more, in the future."

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

Jim shook his head. "No, it - I don't know how to describe it either, but - it really meant something to me."

His lover dove in to pepper Jim's face with wet kisses.

"Doesn't change the fact we've got three loads all over us right now. Wait, no, four."

"You like it," Bones chuckled.

"I do. As messy as it is, I do." They wrapped around each other and simply held the other man. They stayed that way for several minutes, cuddling on Bones' bed until Jim stirred.

"Shower?" He said.

"Yeah," Bones replied.

They literally peeled apart from each other's sticky skin and got off the bed to head into the bathroom. The doctor locked the door behind them even though it was a private suite. Jim turned on the shower to a suitable temperature, and they both stepped in together to stand huddled under the warm jets of water. The most obvious traces of their activities were soon rinsed away.

"I'm not washing it off, you know," Jim muttered.

"How come?" Bones asked, a wet eyebrow raised.

"Maybe I like knowing I'm yours."

The doctor grabbed Jim by the nape and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss. "I'm not washing it either," he said.

They tightly embraced and Jim buried his face into his partner's shoulder, grateful that the day had not gone much worse than it had. He drew away and locked eyes with Bones.

"I love you, desperately. You know that, don't you?"

Bones pressed their lips together and Jim let him deepen the kiss. Tongues lazily laved and poked and licked. The doctor pulled back and nodded. "I do now," he said, voice audibly wet. "I love you deeply, James Kirk. I'm not settling for you, and don't you dare think that I am ever again."

"I won't. And I'm gonna do my damnedest to give you the love you deserve, Leonard McCoy."

For a moment, Jim pondered whether it was water streaming down his best friend's face, tears, or both. Jim himself was fairly teary-eyed, but hid it with the steady stream of water hitting them. They spent a few minutes washing each other, sluicing plain water down their bodies, cleansing only the most obvious marks. When they finished, it was just loving gazes shared as they petted each other.

"Can I..." Jim started. He sheepishly looked down toward the tile floor. "Can I re-introduce you to the Ambassador? As my partner?"

A wide grin split Bones' face in two, and Jim let a held breath escape. "I'd love that," he said. "You really want to?"

Jim nodded. "In front of everyone."

Bones' smile fell to a anxious grimace. "I don't know if I can face anyone so soon again," he mumbled.

"It's okay," Jim said, patting his arms soothingly. "We'll be there, together."

Bones thought for a few moments, before finally nodding. "Okay. Together."

Jim shut off the water and reached for a pair of towels, handing one to Bones. A few moments later, they were dry and ready to dress. The captain went for his comm, and called Spock.

“First Officer Spock,” he said flatly.

“Kirk here.”

“Captain,” Spock said. Jim would swear up and down that the Vulcan seemed to perk up. “How may I help you?”

“Where are you and the Ambassador, at the moment?”

“Deck 6. Why do you ask?”

“Deck 6? What are you doing there?”

“The Ambassador wished to see where the crew live.”

“That’s … a little odd, but okay.” Jim pulled the comm away and covered it with his free hand. “Bones, bridge, or no?”

Bones shrugged helplessly. “Might as well be on the bridge so you can do damage control.”

“This isn’t about damage control. This is about you and me.”

The doctor thought for a moment before giving Jim a small smile. He nodded, and started digging in his drawers for their uniforms.

Jim turned back to his comm. “Could you take a detour and bring the Ambassador back to the bridge in about ten minutes?”

“Certainly, Captain.”

“Thanks. Kirk out.” He turned to his partner, who held out a uniform for him. They dressed in companionable silence, then headed to the bathroom to groom. Jim’s jaw dropped when he saw himself in the mirror. Marks littered his skin; several love bites were on his neck, the most prominent right along his jaw, his lips were bruising, and red streaks from Bones’ nails ran from his jaw down his neck, disappearing under his uniform.

“Holy shit,” he hissed, carefully examining the marks. “I am a hot mess.”

Bones smirked at his marks from claiming Jim. “Do you want me to run a regenerator over that?”

The blond turned to face him and shook his head. “Nah,” he said, with a wide grin. “I like it. Let them see that Bones was here. Besides, I don’t think anyone will mind it this one time.”

The two of them styled each other’s hair how they liked, then grabbed their comms and left for the turbolift. Once inside, however, Bones started fidgeting.

“Jim?” He said breathily. “I don’t think I can do this.”

Jim turned to Bones and grabbed his shoulders. “It’ll be okay, Bones. I’m nervous too, but it’ll be okay. We have each other.”

“You’ve always had me, Jim.”

The turbolift doors slid open onto the bridge, and Jim patted his partner. “Here we go,” he whispered, and guided Bones into the room with a hand at the small of his back.

When they passed Uhura’s station, her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his marks, then she stood and saluted. “Captain on the bridge,” she announced. Everyone turned to face him, and he started burning with embarrassment.

“As you were,” Jim choked out, and he held Bones closer to himself.

“I hate this,” Bones mumbled.

“I know you do.” Jim looked to his best friend, who looked as red as he felt. “Please stay?”

The doctor nodded, but looked down in shame.

“It’ll be okay, I promise.”

“Okay,” Bones muttered.

“Hey, remember this morning?” Jim elbowed him. “When I said I’d make it up to you?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m still gonna do that, you know.”

“No more for today, I’m exhausted,” Bones said.

“Yeah, me too. How about a romantic dinner on the observation lounge instead?”

Bones brightened at that, and gaped in awe. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Jim gave him the soft smile reserved only for Bones.

“I’d love that,” Bones answered, grinning back.

Uhura stepped up to them and nodded. “Leonard, Jim, how are you? Beyond the obvious all over your neck.”

Jim noisily exhaled through pursed lips. “Mortified, nervous. If you mean us, we’re good, I think.” He turned to lock eyes with Bones, inches away from him. “Are we good?”

Bones sighed, but smiled at him. “Yeah, Jim. We’re good. Thank you,” he said. Bones wrapped an arm around Jim, and the captain changed his grip to run his thumb along his partner’s shoulder.

“After you left, Spock ushered the Ambassador out, then told everyone that he’d personally see to it that everyone is courtmartialed if he got any hint of this spreading from the bridge crew,” Uhura said under her breath.

Jim balked in horror. “Jesus, he really does go the whole nine meters.”

“Honestly, I don’t think anyone would have.”

“Either way, I’d rather not anyone know what we do in the bedroom,” Bones said sadly.

“Oh, don’t be ashamed, Leonard,” Uhura said, stifling a giggle. “Everyone has something they’d rather no one know.” She went back to her station and came back with a PADD. “Here,” she said cheekily as she drew something. “You should ask Spock what this means when he gets here.” When she handed it to Bones, he and Jim both gaped at the ancient Vulcan script she had drawn.

“I can’t read this,” Bones said.

Uhura smiled mischievously at him. “I know.” She turned toward the turbolift when she heard it open. “Ooh, now’s your chance!” She hastily walked back to her station, turning to grin wickedly at them when she had seated herself.

Spock and Xuleb strolled back into the bridge, and Xuleb clapped his hands together with glee at the sight of Jim and Bones waiting for him.

“Captain Kirk, good to see you again!”

“Ambassador, good to see you too.” Jim stepped forward with Bones at his side, but he noticed all eyes on them again. The bridge had grown silent once more. “I’d like to introduce you to my partner, Doctor McCoy,” Jim said, not a little bit of pride in his tone.

“Pleased to meet you, Doctor McCoy.” Xuleb moved to clasp Bones’ hand with both of his, shaking exuberantly. The Orelian turned back to speak earnestly to Jim. “You must be very proud of your partner to hold such a prestigious position.”

“Yeah,” Bones cut in. “I am really proud of him.”

Jim felt his throat close up at the emotion that overran him. He clutched Bones tighter against himself and swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I’m really proud of him too,” he choked out.

“Doctors are very esteemed in our society, serving the public good and caring openly for those in need.”

“They’re very highly regarded in ours, as well.”

“They certainly do leave their mark, don’t they?” Xuleb started laughing loudly while everyone else remained silent. Jim watched in slight embarrassment as the tall Orelian doubled over to wheeze at his own joke.

Spock walked over to retrieve the ambassador. “Captain, Doctor, now that you’ve … remediated your relationship appropriately, shall we continue the tour?”

“Oh, I do look forward to seeing the rest of this magnificent ship!” Xuleb padded off to the turbolift.

“Oh, Spock, before we do that…” Bones held the PADD out to him. “Can you tell me what this means?”

Spock took the PADD and took one glance at it before violently thrusting it against Jim’s chest. “No! I don’t — it doesn’t mean anything!” Spock yelled, uncharacteristically panicked. He was turning a strange shade of green, and he ran off to catch up with the ambassador.

Jim exchanged glances with Bones, only to erupt into barely contained laughter stifled into snorts. They stumbled over to the turbolift, stopping at Uhura’s seat.

“Oh my God, that was amazing,” Jim choked out between laughs. “What did it say?”

“He likes to do that in bed,” she whispered secretively, then winked at them.

“Really? Prim, proper Spock has a kink?” Jim asked incredulously.

Uhura held a finger up to her lips and shushed Jim, then broke into an uncontrolled grin.

“Okay, okay, we won’t ask,” he chuckled.

“Off to give the rest of the tour, I suppose,” Bones grumbled. Jim guided him back into the Turbolift where the ambassador and Spock were waiting, Spock still a forest green color, and Xuleb oblivious to his discomfort. They stood behind the Vulcan and Orelian, arms at each other’s backs. Jim leaned over to press a soft kiss to Bones’ neck.

“Dinner tonight, don’t forget,” he whispered.

His partner smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
